Intermediate Deception
by SparrowingWill
Summary: when two people are in love, not even time and distance can seperate them, Yu-gi would know least about that right now, but soon that will change for him....
1. Default Chapter

Intermediate Deception V.c  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hello all, who actually read my fan-fics. This is an off-cannon story, But I will try to stay on cannon as much as possible Enjoy what I am attempting to write. If I get any good reviews, I'll continue the happy-ness. Much love chai's and if you're all feeling up to it, go read "When they were Kids" by me. Its great fun. Alrighty, I'm off. Enjoy!, the beginning just MIGHT confuse you, but READ IT THROUGH. Hence the chapter title, meaning the BEGINNING of the chapter is a DREAM.  
  
--Val-chan  
  
  
  
Chapter one: The Dream  
  
The prince leaned forwards slowly, and rested his chin on his princess's shoulder, his intentions to startle her.  
  
"Hello Yu." She spoke un-phased  
  
The prince smiled and wrapped his arms around his princess's waist playfully.  
  
"Hello Ilea." He responded lightly, and happily.  
  
The girl turned to face him, her white hair sitting against her face in favor of her skin tone.  
  
"You should put your hair up you know that?.." The young prince stated.  
  
"You could be my mother they way you advise me Yu-gi." She teased  
  
"I don't think I acquire the parts to be your mother Ilea.. Especially the sanity for it." He joked  
  
"Oh Ha-ha Yu-gi." She responded  
  
"Oh it was all in fun Ilea, You act like I'm out to hurt your feelings." Yu- gi spoke  
  
"I know, its just the pressure from my parents to marry is un-bearable. The only thing I hear from them is "Ilea, you need to find a prince, Ilea, I can't wait un-till you marry a prince, Ilea, when are you going to get married!" "  
  
"I'm only guessing at this Ilea, but I bet you haven't told them about my proposal..." Yu-gi responded  
  
"..I'm sorry. you know the rules."  
  
"Shouldn't they be pleased!?" Yu-gi asked  
  
"..Yu-gi." She started  
  
"I know I know I have to prove myself worthy.."Yu-gi responded  
  
"And I promise I will." he added  
  
"Yu-gi-oh.."  
  
"Shhh." he cut her off.  
  
"Listen Ilea.. Listen to me carefully, I love you, and I'm going to make you my queen, no one can stop us.no one"  
  
"Yu-Gi-oh.. I..I don't want anything to happen to you." She whispered  
  
He just looked at her  
  
"I-"  
  
"no, no more.. Shhh.. I understand.. someone else is after your hand in marriage...am I correct?" he asked  
  
She nodded  
  
"Well, He won't get it" He spoke  
  
"Take your own advice Yu,..never under estimate someone."Ilea spoke  
  
"Right..., I'll stay focused, for your and my sake." He responded  
  
~*~ "Yu-gi.." A female spoke  
  
".YU-GI!!!!" She continued shaking him furiously.  
  
His purple eyes opened to find a black-haired, dark-eyed woman sitting up next to him.  
  
Yu-gi Moto sat up, the blue sheets sliding off of his chest, which was a little muscular, not much, but it did show, just how much Yu-gi had grown up, and just how much, he was still frail, and easy to abuse and use.  
  
"Yu-gi, were you having a nightmare or something.?" she asked  
  
"N-No Farina, did I wake you?" He asked  
  
"Yes, and this is the fourth time this week you've done it, and who is Ilea?" she demanded  
  
"I-I don't know, must have been one of those crazy dreams" He responded  
  
"Or something to do with my millennium puzzle." he thought  
  
Maybe His spirit just didn't like Farina, over the obvious, or maybe it was because his spirit was lonely, after all, the day Farina and Yu-gi were getting married, not only did Joey and Triston hate her, but Taya and his spirit did too.  
  
Which made him ask them over and over, and wonder to himself, exactly why did they hate her? She was beautiful, and nice when she wanted to be, maybe there was that slight drinking problem, and she was demanding and selfish, sometimes, ONLY sometimes to Yu-gi, always only sometimes, Yu gi was too lonely and too sad to not have someone. This was most likely the reason, why he put up with her.  
  
".You know Farina. I've been having real weird dreams lately.. like visions" he started  
  
" like there is something I have to do" he continued  
  
"Yes Yu-gi, there is something you have to do. Go to sleep and get up to go to work in the morning.." Farina responded, her head tucked in her pillow.  
  
Yu gi just sighed and lie back down, he would talk to Taya tomorrow and his spirit.  
  
"Good-night Farina."  
  
"Night Yu-gi"  
  
"Something tells me I'm not in for a pleasant sleep." Yu-gi thought.  
  
--------End of Chapter one --------  
  
Alright Boy's and Girl's :Þ sorry if that was confusing.. but if you need me to clarify it, here you Go:  
  
Yu-gi has a vision from Yami-Yu-gi-oh's Past life, he doesn't know it, the rest should be easy if not I don't really know what to say so :Þ Peace out, much love, please review nice. If you don't like this fic, feel free to express your opinion, if you do like this fic, again feel free to express your opinion, If you absolutely hate this fic..ehh.I don't know what to say there buddy. Alrighty then! Bai bai! Much love please come back.. if I get at least 4 nice reviews. :D I shall write another chapter, and if I don't. I will write another chapter. And if people bash me.. I will write another chapter. Bwuhahahahahha Peace!  
  
Valice Vorpal 


	2. The Tie of Hearts

Intermediate Deception V.c  
  
Author's Comments: Hello! Welcome to chapter 2!!.So far I don't have any reviews, but I hope someone at least reads this. I guess if I can't please others, I can please myself, for I love this fanfic and no one else but I could ever love it and it would still be loved! Confusing Sentence? I think so. Either way Chai's I've got a new chapter for you! Read and be happy, something exciting is on the way.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Tie Of Hearts  
  
"Hello?" A female asked who seemed groggy.  
  
"Taya?" Yu-gi asked with a little uneasy-ness in his voice  
  
"Yu-gi!" Taya exclaimed  
  
"Yu-gi! What's wrong?" Taya asked  
  
"First I have a question Taya. How's the little one?" He responded with a little happy-ness  
  
"OH! A handful, and he still isn't born yet," She answered  
  
"Isn't Triston helping you?" He asked  
  
"Well he's at work right now, but he does help when he's home, he's very happy and cheerful" she answered  
  
"How's Farina?" She added  
  
"The same, oh, but before I go on, do you remember the Pegasus Games?" Yu- Gi asked  
  
"Who could forget it?" She responded  
  
"Well, my Spirit gives me these dreams, or I think its just visions, like I have to do something." Yu-gi said  
  
"Did you ask your spirit about it??" She asked  
  
"No. its like he's gone, I haven't had a single indication that he's here, I feel that he is very sad, I think he wants to go back to Egypt." Yu-gi responded  
  
"Try to talk to him Yu-gi. I'm pretty sure he'll tell you." Taya answered  
  
"Thank you Taya, I think I'll do that" Yu-gi responded  
  
"I'll talk to you another time Yu-gi"  
  
"Bye Taya"  
  
"Bye Yu-gi"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"How was work today Farina?" Yu-gi asked  
  
"The same as always" She responded  
  
" Oh? Nothing new happened?" He asked  
  
"No" She answered  
  
"Alright" well I guess I'll go to sleep, and leave you to your book, Good- night Farina, I love you" Yu-gi continued, then walked away.  
  
"Uhuh."Farina responded  
  
He walked off, and into his bedroom, Yu-gi sighed, and then lie down on his side of the bed. Soon his sleepiness engulfed him and he fell into dreams.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ilea!!!" Yu-Gi-Oh Called  
  
"Ilea!!" He continued  
  
" Yu!" She called behind him  
  
"Oh god, you scared me Ilea, I thought someone hurt you. are you ok?" He asked  
  
"I'm Fine, Calm down Yu." She answered  
  
"Do they know? Please tell me they don't!" He asked  
  
" No Yu-gi-oh they don't." She answered  
  
"Thank god." He sighed  
  
" If they were to know we were seeing each other like this." He started  
  
"Shhh, You talk to much," She whispered and her lips touched his softly.  
  
He said nothing just wrapped his arms around her shoulders, parted their lips and his head rest on her shoulder, and she leaned against him, only Ilea would know just how gentle he was, how soft he could be, and how understanding and caring he was.  
  
"Oh Yu.I don't want to be that man's wife, I don't care who he is, or how powerful he is, or how rich he is.. I want to be yours, all yours" She started, tears forming her eyes,  
  
He stood straight up and looked at her, then took her hand.. And placed a gold ring around her finger.  
  
"Who says your not, besides your parents. if we get married, the gods won't allow you to marry any other." He started  
  
".True." She responded  
  
"Lets do it Yu, Lets get married!" She continued  
  
He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead gently, "I'll find a way we can marry, don't worry" he responded  
  
"Now, hurry back to your palace missy.I think its time for you to go to bed." He teased  
  
"Yu, how about.. You come to my palace tonight, that way in the morning we can run away!" She suggested  
  
"Whoa, a little fast, Let me get everything settled down, then we can do just that.ok?" He answered  
  
"Mm." She nodded  
  
He kissed her lips again, very softly, and very gently and gave her a final hug.  
  
"Good-night Ilea, sweet dreams, I love you.." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you too Yu.Good-night" she responded. and she left a little slowly at first, and he stood and watched her, and made sure, she got at least to the palace gate, where her nurse met her, he nodded to her, as she looked back to him, she turned and looked again, then after she was ushered inside, he turned and disappeared into the dark night like he always did.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yu-Gi!!!" Farina grunted pushing him  
  
"YU-GI!!! MOTO!!" she shouted shaking him,  
  
Two purple eyes opened, they glowered at her and he sat up.  
  
"What is with you!" She asked angrily  
  
"You constantly call for 'Ilea' Over and over again, who is she!" Farina asked  
  
"I told you, I don't know" A deeper voice spoke, but it came out of Yu-gi.  
  
".Then why do you call for her? Huh? Why?" She asked angrily  
  
"They are *Dreams* Farina! I have no control over my dreams!" He continued  
  
She fell silent.  
  
"I'm going over to Joey's." He spoke and sat up, and quickly put on the pair of pajama pants that lay on the ground next to his side of the bed, and stood up.  
  
"It's 11:30 at night Yu-Gi. you can't just leave!" Farina exclaimed  
  
"Just Watch me!" He growled and left..  
  
~*~ End of Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
Author's comments: Yo, Ok Kids and Kiddies. That's it; if anyone reads this, please review. All right, So, I guess I'll C-ya chapter 3. Or something!! Bai!  
  
--Valice 


	3. Help me spirit

Intermediate Deception V.c  
  
Author's notes: First off: I would like to thank LingXiaoyu My First reviewer ever for this story!! The review has made me want to write this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Next order of business: I'm going to say this right out, I do not know Yami- Yu-Gi's name yet (if anyone knows tell me this would be to all of our benefits ^_^;) I will be referring Yami-Yu-gi as Yu-gi-oh and I will just go along with the fact that most likely that Yami-Yu-gi-oh looked like Yu- gi (just must hotter, hehehe) If you don't like this, sorry to come across to you as rude, but tough luck, its my fic.  
  
Also Yes, I am stupid sometimes, and I noticed (and with regret) that I did not say that I did not own Yu-Gi-OH. (Which I dun) So I am stating that now, I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh!!! Ilea I created, Farina and Frenalia I created, and that's it. Oh and this story line in which I am writing about, but anyways, enjoy..  
  
Chapter 3: Help me spirit.  
  
"Oh spirit, you've hurt me, you're confusing me. You're killing me, my love, my mind, why spirit?" He thought to himself.  
  
"Why now spirit?" Yu-gi thought.  
  
"Why are you letting this happen??" He thought to himself, feeling anger and grief rise.  
  
"Why.."  
  
~*~  
  
Else where, things were just as chaotic, just as un-natural as Yu-Gi's side.  
  
"Spirit, please do not weep".. A girl thought to herself, staring out into the endless night, raindrops swooping onto the window pain she stared out of.  
  
"Spirit.Please, I know you weep, I can feel you weeping, what is wrong? Is it he again? Do you weep for your love? Has he gone?? Has he left you, or did he die? Spirit, you need to tell me." She thought to herself, feeling nothing but sorrow, for what had become her best friend.  
  
"Do you want to know Frenalia? Do you?" The spirit responded in mind.  
  
"Y-yes spirit. I am worried for you" Frenalia answered  
  
"I was engaged to a Prince, he was skilled in magic, wise in knowledge, gentle with power, and romantic with heart." The spirit explained.  
  
"We loved each other, very much." She added.  
  
" We planned on a wedding and long life together, we snuck deep into a tomb to a high priest who wed us- but the man who sought my hand, found out, and Yu-gi and I were banned from Thebes" She spoke.  
  
"Later, after everything had time to settle, Men, soldiers, came looking for us. They grabbed me, and took me into the deepest catacombs in all Egypt, the Nile river, witch ran through these catacombs were used to torture me, they tied me to a block of heavy rock, and threw me in, I started to drown and gag, and then, I heard the voice of my love, and though he tried to save me, he tried to grab me from my new tomb, but he just didn't get me in time, I died. Yu-gi revived me that night, against the gods will, more spies and high soldiers filled those tombs.. and took us away from each other, far away, I haven't seen his face since then, and I miss him so." Ilea finished  
  
"I'm so sorry spirit, I wish I knew" Frenalia responded to her meekly.  
  
"I've lived for many century's many long years, and no one who owned or knew me, has never had intuition, I do not expect you to have it either Fren." Ilea responded.  
  
"I can just wait and hope that my love is ok, that's all I want, is for him to be ok" she whispered  
  
"I'm so sorry Spirit" Frenalia spoke softly  
  
"Do not plague yourself about it, there is nothing you can do.."Ilea whispered  
  
~*~  
  
"Joey.." Yu-gi begged knocking on his door.  
  
"Hey Yu'g." Joey yawned opening the door.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Yu-Gi sniffled "she hates me Joey.. Farina hates me."  
  
"Ah don't worry about you, she's just a bitch, come on in." He opened the door a little wider and Yu-gi stepped in.  
  
Joey closed the door and locked it behind him, and looked to his best friend, He felt so bad, like there was nothing he could do for him.  
  
Just next door to him Frenalia could hear the discussion the apartment wasn't too great on wall thick-ness nor was it great on any luxuries, and as being Frenalia, she had to go check it out.  
  
There came a small knock on the door.  
  
"Oh don't tell me she followed you Yu'g" Joey whined, and un-locked the door, to find a girl standing there, a beautiful girl, with deep red hair and emerald green eyes, she was at least a foot shorter than Yu-gi and seemed to be his age as well, from the features she possessed.  
  
"Eh--Can I help you miss?" Joey asked.  
  
Her voice was soft, like a whisper. " I over heard your conversation, I am sorry, I knew Farina, and she's never been very nice."  
  
"Why were you listening on our conversation huh?" Joey started  
  
"Joey, she came to be nice, don't give her any trouble." Yu-gi sighed  
  
"Right.well come in then." Joey huffed  
  
"Thank you" she responded  
  
Again Joey closed the door and Frenalia took a seat next to Yu-gi.  
  
Yu-gi took a glance at her; she was beautiful, much more pretty than Farina ever would be, and noticed. that she had an earring on her right ear, it had a millennium symbol on it, much like his.  
  
".You have a millennium item," Yu-gi spoke suddenly.  
  
"As do you." She responded quietly  
  
"Do you have a spirit? I've never seen Millennium items like that, its awfully small for a millennium piece." He observed  
  
"Big hearts and big minds come in small packages Yu-gi, I do have a spirit. Her name is Ilea, she was a princess of Egypt." Frenalia revealed.  
  
Yu-gi gasped "Ilea!"  
  
"Something wrong?" Frenalia asked. "I- I had a dream of a girl named Ilea, my spirit's long lost friend." Yu- gi revealed.  
  
"Couldn't be my spirit, she's lost a lover, not a friend." Frenalia responded  
  
~*~  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh.." Ilea whispered  
  
"Ilea.." Yami Yu-gi responded  
  
"It's been so long Yu-Gi-Oh" She spoke softly, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"And again we will have to separate." He answered  
  
"I've finally found you though.. we can't be separated.not again"  
  
"We shall find one another again, do not be sad." He looked to her, and said no more.  
  
~*~  
  
"My Spirit Cry's." Frenalia spoke softly.  
  
"As does mine" Yu-gi added  
  
Frenalia took the earring out of her ear and clipped it onto the golden ring of his item.  
  
"Let them be, she's wept for too long Yu-gi, take my item, and let them be together Yu-gi" she whispered to him, got up, thanked Joey and left.  
  
"What was that about?" Joey asked  
  
"Intermediate Deception" Yu-gi responded.  
  
"Deception, how?" Joey asked  
  
"Farina's Deception, you'll see" Yu-gi responded mystically.  
  
________________ No way_______________  
  
  
  
Author's Comments 2: All right people that was it. The ends of Chapter 3 wait for more in chapter 4. Thanks for reading! And thank you LingXiaoyu for reviewing my storie! 


End file.
